La máscara del amor
by KamonKaze
Summary: Un fic lleno de intriga, desamores, el mundo de las drogas...Fudou Akio debe alejar aquello que ama de "su mundo" ¿Lo lograra?
1. 1 La luna

La mascara del amor - [FudouxKaze]

Fic que habla de como los prejuicios, criticas, son malas llevaderas de una vida sin felicidad. Podra Fudou Akio un joven que no sabe amar, proteger aquello siente como el "amor", es mas podra alejar a todos adentrarse a un mundo lleno de corrupcion, sexo, drogas, maltrato, engaños.

¿Lo conseguira? No sera nada facil. Los incovenientes, los malos amigos, las traiciones...Una sola persona puede con ello. Aun mas si el amor esta por medio.

-Genero: Drama, comedia, sexo, y sus derivantes.

-Serie: Inazuma eleven-no me pertenece ningun personaje

-Contiene palabras mal sonantes.

-Parejas: Fudou x Kaze, Suzu x Shirou, Nagu x Mido, Hiro x Endou, Tsunami x Tachi

Capitulo 1: La luna

"Creemos en el amor como el sentimiento mas fuerte de todos, ¿Sera verdad?. Eso es algo que no quiero comprobar por mis medios. El amor hace daño."-Fudou Akio.

"Juzgamos sin conocer, ¿Asi somos los humanos?, dejamos palabras al aire, no miramos ni dialogamos con quienes no conocemos"-Kazemaru Ichirouta.

La oscura noche, la luna madre protectora de la lujuria y de lo corrupto, un dia especial para muchos, ¿razon? al dia siguiente seria San Valentin y ya mucho jovenes lo celebraban yendo a moteles a practicar sexo o simplemente engañaban a las jovenes chicas de hoy en dia, otros se dedicaban a la droga, rogaban su dosis.

Un joven, alto, de buen porte, de unos ojos verdes intensos, con vestimenta de color negra, y con un distintivo pierceng en la ceja y un el labio inferior y para deducir tambien otro en la lengua, vagaba por las calles de un barrio de mala muerte, saca de su bolsillo un cigarro, lo encendio y empezo a fumar, miraba a los demas despreocupado, desganado de todo.

Paro enfrente de un bar que por su aspecto no inspiraba mucho confianza, entro al bar, antes tiro el cigarro. Miro el bar como buscando a alguien y lo encontro, un hombre bastante angustiado y nervioso, con las pupilas dilatadas, se acerca con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Veo que la dosis que te di de cocaina se te a pasado o esque te la terminas muy rapido-tomando asiento sin borrar esa sonrisa de hipocresia-No es bueno tanta droga.

-¡Me lo dice alguien adicto como yo!-histerico, su nerviosismo sacaba de quicio al otro- vendeme la droga ahora mismo-sacando un fajo de billetes.

-El daño te lo haces tu mismo-tirando la droga con desprecio al suelo, se divertia mirando como el hombre se arrastraba por un poco de droga,recogio el dinero y se fue directamente a su casa, odiaba el olor de ese local.

-Como detesto tener que hacer esto-se decia a si mismo el muchacho,saco su movil y miro un mensaje- ¿Cariño te espero donde siempre? Esta sea creido que voy a salir con ella-mandandole un mensaje- el amor es algo que no pega conmigo, estupida zorra.-molesto apago su movil, no queria saber nada del amor.

Entre caminando fumando claro esta, observo a su compañero de clase, Kazemaru Ichirouta, un joven chico de composicion femenina, su aspecto no tenia nada que ver con un chico normal de 17 años, parecia mas bien una chica de 15 años, sobre todo por sus ojos almendrados grandes, su larga cabellera azulada hasta la cintura, y su estatura. Estaba mirando como este buscaba algo con la mirada, pero como estaba tan perdido no se habia dado cuenta que se metio en la zona de los moteles, y sin darse cuenta dos chicos con pintas de malas intenciones se le acercaron.

-¡Hey guapa! ¿Que haces?-le pregunto uno con la mirada lujuriosa

El joven Fudou no le dio mucha importancia, total no se hablaba mucho con Kazemaru, ni siquiera se miraban. Paso de largo suyo sin darse cuenta pero algo le detuvo,

-Hey tio, llevomosla a un motel, seguro quiere pasarlo en grande con nosotros-sugerio el otro chico acompañante, agarrando de la mano a Kazemaru que intentaba zafarse.

-¡Soltadme! tan solo estoy aqui para comprar algo anda mas-sollozando temia que le agan algo-¡Soy un chico!-nadie le hacia caso a sus suplicas, todos pasaban de largo.-¡Vais a dejar que me violen!-con temor en sus ojos.

-Ya baja la voz, escandaloso-dijo el chico- aunque seas un chico, de nosotros no te libraras-arrastrandolo a un motel. El de los ojos verdes apreto sus puños con ira, no queria ayudarle.

Se acerco por detras del azulado, lo cogio del cuello y lo junto contra su pecho sin soltarlo.

-¡Eh! ¿Quien cojones?-dijo el chico en pregunta volteando para ver quien se llevo su juguete de San Valentin.

-Nadie va a tocar a mi novio esta noche-amenazando a los chicos con una mirada fria, tenebrosa- Perdeos si apreciais vuestras pateticas vidas sin sentido-apagando el tabaco en la camisa de uno de los chicos. Estos por autoreflejo salieron corriendo a toda pastilla. Kazemaru se sonrojo mucho por el acto, jamas tuvo contacto alguno con Fudou menos de esta manera.

-Fu..Fudou-kun-dijo en bajo, estaba desconcertado con lo sucedido. Noto como Fudou se lo llevo abrazado sin despejarse un segundo de él, alzo la mirada, miro como los vacion ojos de Fudou fijaban a un camino sin direccion, bajo la mirada.-Lo siento...

-Preocuparse no solucionara nada, te has equivocado al venir por este camino nada mas, ten cuidado si vienes solo, al ser uke, tienes riesgo de ser violado-le sermoneaba- La proxima vez ni se te ocurra venir por aqui.

Al oir esas palabras el muchacho de cabellos azulado se paro en seco dejando al castaño un paso por delante.

-No vendre mas por aqui-pauso unos segundos- gracias por salvarme de ser violado, por lo que veo segun tu soy debil-desviando la mirada.

Ambos se quedon quietos sin moverse. La gente pasaba a su alrededor, el tiempo fluia, nada les hacia moverse, ni el ruido de los coches, los gritos de de la gente, la musica de los alrededores, las risas...Solo la voz que salio de la boca del mayor rompio el silencio abstracto que habia entre ellos.

-¿A quien ibas a dar tu regalo?-pregunto mirandolo fijamente, noto como el chico ensancho los ojos, volteo rapidamente hacia los ojos verdes que le miraba.

-Yo...-se perdia entre esos vacios ojos-Queria darselo a...-bajando la cabeza.

-¿Goenji? ¿O me equivoco?-en retorica-Se que estas coladito por él-en risa- Te deseo suerte-lo coge de la mano y se van caminando lentamente hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-¿Por que me ayudas?-pregunto con voz quebrada.

-Ni yo mismo lo se-contesto frio. El muchacho, no dio mucha importancia, sonrio alegremente, sujeto la mano del castaño con fuerza. No queria perderse entre la gente ahora estaba a salvo de todo lo malo.

SIn saber como ni porque, algo nuevo crecia, como una rosa en capullo de flor.

Fudou dejo al joven uke en su casa, para ser precisos en la cama de su habitacion, se quedo rendido. El muchacho no dudo en quedarse a dormir en la casa del uke a descansar. Durante la madrugada Kazemaru arropo a Fudou, le quito los zapatos y se quedo dormido en sus brazos, una sensacion innolvidable.

-Goenji...-susurro en sueños el recien salvado.

A la mañana siguiente el chico defensa se levanto primero a preparar todo, ya que su profesor les mando a llevar una rosa a la persona que aman, una azucena para quienes menos nos hablamos, y un girasol para los mejores amigos.

El chico de los ojos almendrados, ya sabia a quien darle cada flor.

En otro lugar, cerca de la escuela, Goenji Shuuya, un joven atletico, moreno, de buen porte, de ojos negros penetrantes y seguros de si mismo, se levantaba perezosamente de su cama sin ganas de ir a ningun lado, menos en San Valentin, pensaba mucho en su querido Fubuki Shirou, lo queria tanto. Aun no aceptaba que estuviera con Suzuno y no con él. Le echaba la culpa constantemente a Kazemaru por juntarlos.

-Maldita sea...-se quejaba- Ojala puediera hacerte pagar esta frustraccion Kazemaru...-sentado en su cama con furia en los ojos.

Capitulo 2: La neblina.


	2. 2 La neblina

Capitulo 2: La neblina

"Perdemos el juicio de los actos al pensar que tenemos derechos sobre las personas. Las manipulamos como si fueran juguetes, marionetas con las que nos podemos reir y destruir"-Fudou Akio

"Aprendemos amar a las personas menos pensadas, queremos permanecer a su lado a toda costa, ¿Sera capricho o deseo? Si es un deseo me aferrare a él, si es un capricho...anhelo que no sea asi"-Nagumo Haruya

Para ser el dia de San Valentin, un dia tan esperado para las parejas enamoradas como para aquellos que se quieren declarar, para desgracia de muchos este dia no era gran cosa. Un ejemplo: Nagumo Haruya, un joven de buen ver, alto, tez blaquecina, de cabellos rojos con un pequeño copete en la cabeza en forma de tulipan-gracia para muchos de sus amigos- y de grandes ojos afilados de color ambar-color extraño para muchos, del cual temen- se vestian con rapidez para ir a ver a su amigo Goenji como cada mañana, con anterioridad lo hacia con su ex-pareja, Suzuno Fuusuke, un joven de cabellos albinos, revueltos hacia el lado derecho, tez morena, ojos zafiros frios, de compostura femenina.

Esta pareja rompio mas de medio año, en verano para aclarar las cosas, las razones eran simples, el amor entre ambos se apagaba, o simplemente no existio.

En verano una pareja paseaba por la calida playa donde el ocaso caia lentamente por el horizonte.

-Nagumo...-le llamo el de los ojos zafiros quedandose quieto en su lugar sin soltar la mano del nombrado-Quiero decirte una cosa-con frialdad.

El pelirrojo temia que fuera sobre su ruptura, ya que habia rumores de que Suzuno estaba mas tiempo con el joven Shirou el mayor de los hermanos Fubuki. Solto la mano de su chico con dolor, y con la mirada afligida le contesto.

-¿Quieres que rompamos?-pregunto sin rodeos, por la expresion de Suzuno acerto, volteo en direccion contraria- Si es lo que quieres, no te atare a mi, eres libre, despues de todo, si se ama de verdad dejalo ir. No soy egoista-encaminandose unos pasos por delante, mirando de reojo el ocaso caer con lentitud.

-Seras siempre un orgulloso-dijo con molestia al oir que lo dijo el chico- ¡Perdoname Nagumo!-grito al viento.

-No hay nada que perdonar-dijo al viento mientras se alejaba-¡Se feliz con Shirou!-lo dijo en voz alto para que el otro le escuchara, alzo su mano en simbolo de despedida. En ningun momento miro atras.

-¿Lo sabia?-sorprendido, bajo un poco la mirada-Gracias...-mirando al como desaparecia el sol entre el oceano-Te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo Nagumo Haruya-con una pequeña risa-No cambies nunca-caminando en direccion contraria.

El pelirrojo salio de la casa ha esperar a su amigo en la parada del autobus como siempre, esa mañana era muy espesa, la neblina impedia ver las calles, las casas, todo, como el chico se conocia todo a la perfeccion no choco contra nada, llego a la parada, se sento en la parada en donde habia un banco, se froto las manos, hacia mucho frio.

-Para ser el dia de los enamorados es muy triste-en risa, seguia siendo un orgulloso y inmaduro-¡¿Cuando piensas venir Goenji? ¡Me muero del frio!-al aire frio abrazandose asi mismo, tiritando, en ese momento le llego un mensaje a su movil, lo cogio rapidamente.

-¿Feliz dia de San Valentin, te deseo mucha suerte para encontrar a alguien para amar?-leyendo el mensaje con una ceja alzada-¡Gracias Suzuno! que ironico-suspiro hondamente-"Cuida mucho a Shirou, deja de ser tan cascarrabias, amargado"-envio al movil del chico.

Oyo como unos pasos se acercaban donde él, sin pensarlo dedujo que era Goenji corriendo, se levanto del banco, y miro como el joven llego jadeando, como si fuera una competicion corrio.

-¡Llegas tarde!-le regaño el ojos ambar mientras se reia, la expresion de Goenjo le parecia un tanto graciosa.

-Dejame en paz, me habia quedado pensando-recuperando el aliento-¿Como estas?-le pregunto.

-Muy bien, pero con frio, no tolero para nada el invierno.

-Ya somos dos entonces-intentando mirar a un lado en concreto pero la neblina se lo impedia-Que asco de neblina

-Pues si-mirando la hora de su movil-venga, caminemos, que no llegamos a la escuela.

Ambos empezaron a caminar para llegar a la escuela. Iban hablando por el camino de cosas triviales, y poco coherentes para ellos. Se lo pasaban bien a su manera.

-Nagumo, ¿todavia amas a Suzuno?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Si, puede que si, pero con el tiempo solo queda el cariño y los recuerdos-contestando a su pregunta-¿Por que?.

-Yo aun amo a Shirou-con la mirada fria-Deberias gastarle una broma a Kazemaru, despues de todo "hizo de celestina" en tu relacion.

-¡Eh! No voy hacer nada de eso-molesto mucho con eso-El rencor es malo compañia, y se que al final nuestra relacion iba acabar mal, Goenji en serio, olvida el tema de Kazemaru. No merece la pena-intentado convencer a su amigo de que no hiciera nada en contra del muchacho.

Para suerte del pelipincho, entre la neblina, Kazemaru junto con Fudou pasaban por su lado, conversando.

-Goen...-el nombrado le tapo la boca con su mano.

-Es Kazemaru, quiero escuchar que dice-con curiosidad, aun mas porque iba con Fudou, el chico mas antisocial y mal hablado de la escuela.

Estos dos, no se percataban de la presencia de los dos chicos que se escondian en la neblina.

-Kazemaru le vas a dar el girasol a Midorikawa, la azucena a mi supongo-dandose por aludido- y la rosa a Goenji-deduciendo todo a la perfeccion, noto el sonrojo del chico que lo acompañaba.

-Si asi es-contento-se que Goenji no saldra conmigo, pero al menos quiero darle esta rosa.

-Que cursi eres por dios-mostrando su arrogancia-Dicelo y ya esta asunto zanjado.

Estas palabras era musica para los oidos de Goenjim ahora si podia hacer que su venganza se haga realidad. Su amigo se dio cuenta enseguida que esta oportunidad no la iba a dejar correr. La iba apreovechar, le cogio del hombro, en signo de que no haga nada.

-¡Nagumo dejame en paz! Si amaras de verdad me apoyarias y no estarias yendo de buen chico por la vida-adelantandose a su camino, dejando solo al otro.

-No soy un bueno chico. Es la realidad a los echos, ¿es tan dificil que lo entiendas?.

Llegando a la escuela, todos los alumnos se reunieron a sus respectivas clases, donde amigos, compañeros y enamorados, estaban anciosos de declararse. El joven azulado no era un excepcion, llego a clases con ansias de hablar con sus amigos: Midorikawa Ryuuji, el alegre chico come-helados, tenia unos orbes negros de ojos, una tez morena, cabello largo y verde; Tachimukai Yuuki, el joven shota mas tierno de la escuela, pareja de Tsunami Jousuke, este chico era caracterizado por sus hermosos ojos azules, y su corto cabello castaño, era todo un amor; Shirou Fubuki, un muchacho seguro de si mismo, de unos ojos plateados grandes, tez palida, cabellos como sus ojos, bajito, parecia mas bien una mujer; Suzuno Fuusuke, el gelido chico al que todos temian, novio de Shirou.

Cada uno de ellos estaban felices con su pareja, ahora solo le fatalba juntarse Kazemaru.

-¡Hey chicos!-saludo Kazemaru acercandose al grupo, y como no, su fiel amigo Midorikawa se abalanzo sobre él.

-¡Mi Kaze hermoso!-sobandolo, los demas le miraban extrañados-¡Debes encontrar novio pero ya! Se te va a pasar el arroz-le dijo muy serio.

-No seas burro Midorikawa, soy joven aun, tengo 17 años-se levanta-ademas por que tanta prisa.

-Hemos oido que algunas chicas se van a declarar a Goenji-le dijo preocupado Shirou.

-Lo se-contesto- yo...le dare esta rosa-sacando un rosa de color roja-no espero gran cosa pero al menos lo intentare. Todos sus amigos le abrazaron menos Suzuno que se sento en su sitio a copiar los deberes de Kazemaru, ya que era el unico del grupo uke-este era suke- que los hacia bien.

-Te animamos en todo amigo-con palabras de animo, dijo el joven shota-No te rindas.

-Gracias chicos sois los mejores amigos que puede tener-sonriendo.

Las clases pasaban y aburrian mucho a los chicos, tanto que casi la mitad de la clase se quedo dormida, Kazemaru no dejaba de contemplar a Goenji. El castaño de ojos verdes se percato de eso, por alguna razon extraña, y sin motivo aparente.

"Odiaba a Goenji Shuuya"

No podia despejar la mirada del joven azulado. Una nueva fuente de sentiemientos crecia poco a poco, ¿razon? explicarlo ...no era facil, las palabras le faltaban para este dulce sentimiento sin nombre.

El timbre que daba a escapar a los alumnos era signo de que muchos se confesaran a su amor.

El chico de orbes azules, le regalo a su novio Tsunami una rosa roja, este en compesacion le regalo una orquidea, su favorita.

Asi sucesivamente, le tocaba a Midorikawa, este chico, cometio un error, el cual le iba a costar muy caro.

Le regalo un girasol a Kazemaru, porque era su mejor amigo, ahora venia el error mas grande de su vida. ¿o el comienzo de algo nuevo?

La rosa roja se la dio a Nagumo Haruya que estaba sentado en su sitio leyendo un manga.

-¡Nagu-chan!-le se acerco el chico de verde- toma, te regalo esta rosa roja-todas las personas de la clase que aun no habian salido se quedaron de piedra, menos Midorikawa que no sabia lo que habia echo, miro a Hiroto, y este penso que le tenia envidia-¡Hiro-chan toma la azucena!-entregandosela con todo su cariño y amabilidad. El pelirrojo, su novio, le tiro la azucena al suelo, Suzuno molesto le grito.

-¿Que mierda te esta pasando Hiroto?-cabreado por el acto.

-¿Que me pasa?-gritando-Mi novio le regala una rosa roja a Nagumo, siendo yo su novio, no él-muy molesto, Midorikawa no entendia el porque.

-¡Pero que he echo yo!-defendiendose el joven peliverde-Yo solo di las flores que dijo e profesor-en sollozo, Hiroto muy molesto le coge del brazo a Midorikawa, todos se alarmaron, Nagumo se levanto de su sitio.

-¡La rosa roja es para la persona que amas!-gritando al joven uke-¿no me amas verdad?-agarrando a Midorikawa con su mano libre su cuello.

-Yo...yo..me equivoque de flor-en lagrimas dijo Midorikawa poniendose rojo. El de los ojos ambar, y los demas, se levantaron al ver el acto de Hiroto.

-Dejalo Midorikawa-soltandolo.

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?-le grito Nagumo- Se equivoco nada mas, dejalo estar-ayudando al chico.

-¡NO LE TOQUES!-en bullicio Hiroto le golpeo a Nagumo, ahora una pelea empezaba, Suzuno junto con Endou, Kidou y Goenji querian pararlos, demas salieron de la clase, a excepcion de Fudou, que se ria con toda la pelea, los dos pelirrojos al oir sus carcajadas, le miraron fulminantemente.

-¡Deja de reirte capullo!-al unisono llenos de moratones.

-Patetico-se levanta con las manos en los bolsillos-Dicen por ahi, que cuando una pareja pelea por tonterias, quiere decir-dirigiendo su mirada a Hiroto siendo separado por Endou-una cosa, no amas a Midorikawa-saliendo de clase, dejo a todos con un signo de interrogacion en la boca.

-¡Hiroto no quiero a Mido-chan, tu eres mi amigo...sabes que ese cabeza de helado es un olvidadizo!-tratando de arreglar las cosas.

-Perdoname Mido-chan-sin alzar la cabeza Hiroto-No merezco estar a tu lado-con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, el peliverde por reflejo se aferro a su amado, no queria separarse de él.

-No es nada, es una tonteria, la culpa es mia-dijo cargando con la culpa de todo.

Todos despues del susto salieron a patio, pero estaba lleno de neblina aun, en eso Goenji aprovecho para coger desprevenido a Kazemaru.

-Kazemaru.-le llamo con una sonrisa en su rostro. El chico se sonrojo.

-¿Dime?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Quiero pedirte algo, espero un si por respuesta-lleno de seguridad.

-Bu...bueno..yo...-rojo como un tomate se puso a la vez que nervioso.

-Sin rodeos, sal conmigo Kazemaru me gustas mucho-abrazandolo fuertemente, acariciando su cabello azul y largo.

-¿Goenji?-no sabia si era una broma, una mentira, una falta realidad, pero su sueño de estar con él, no la iba a desperdiciar.-¡Si acepto!-lleno de felicidad, lo amaba tanto.

-Me haces tan feliz me amado Ichirouta-con una voz grave y los ojos llenos de odio.

"Realidad ...palabra que no definimos bien. Es un infierno vivir la realidad, quiero vivir siempre en un sueño y no despertar, morir en la fantasia de sus abrazos. ¿Triste? Lo deseo de la esa forma..."-Kazemaru Ichirouta.

Por los alrededores paseaba sin rumbo Fudou, que para su destino escucho todo lo sucesivo en la niebla.

-"Se feliz, pequeño Uke"-en sus pensamientos apagando el cigarro, mostro una sonrisa en su rostro dandose la vuelta.

El dia de San Valentin, 14 de Febrero, el inicio de una obra de teatro donde el mundo es el escenario, los espectadores; la luna, el sol, las estrellas y por ultimo el mismo destino, la buena fortuna...¿Como acabara?.

La nueva pareja daba señales de su amor por las clases, Kazemaru amaba tanto a su novio mas que su vida misma, todos lo sabian. Cada dia era un sueño, estar a su lado era sentir millones de mariposas en su estomago.

Pero como siempre hay un punto donde esa felicidad acaba por morir. Eso lo sabe muy bien Fudou, el maximo espectador de todo, observaba cada pareja, cada accion, todo. Habia pasado exactamente 1 mes de todo esto.

Las cosas entre Goenji iban bien, perfecto se diria, solo por una cosa al respecto, torturaba a Kazemaru psicologicamente, sus amigos le advertian de que se cuidara mas.

El muchacho de ojos almendrados se negaba siempre.

-¡Dejadme en paz chicos!-con enojo- Esque...me feo muy gordo nada mas, pero os juro que estoy bien-mintiendo a sus amigos.

-Kazemaru no te creo nada de lo que dices-le recrimino Shirou-Ahora mismo vas a ir aun medico, esto no puede continuar asi, estas muy delgado.

-¿Delgado?-en retorica-¡Estoy como Kabeyama de gordo!-histerico.

-Deja de decir idioteces por el amor de dios-dijo Suzuno-ahora mismo te vas a comer este helado-se lo quita a Midorikawa.

-Oye que es mio-el chico gelido de congelo con la mirada-ok ok, todo por nuestro amigo.

-Yo...amm...esta bien-comiendo el helado lentamente, sus amigos suspiraron aliviados. Estaban preocupados por la salud de su amigo.

Ultimamente, su novio Goenji, le decia cosas como: "Estas un poco gordo, la ropa no te entrara", "Si sigues zampando seras Kabeyama 2" bromas asi constantemente, el joven se las acabo por creer. Eso le afectaba mucho en clase como en la vida social, aunque...no tenia ya vida social, su novio le quitaba tiempo para todo. Goenji se aferro a él, no con buenas intenciones. Queria destruir su vida, solo por un amor no correspondido.

"Sentimos, queremos, amamos...¿Cuando terminara esta sucesion de sentimientos absurdos?"-Fudou Akio

Capitulo 3: Bulimia.


	3. 3 La Bulimia

Capitulo 3: Bulimia.

_"Quiero huir de este mundo de perdiccion, ¿Escoji el buen camino?. No."-_Tsunami Jousuke.

_"¿Solos juguetes del destino? ¿o del amor? De ambos es la respuesta. Re-construye tu vida. Como yo en la mia."-_Suzuno Fuusuke.

En la tarde de un viernes, todos lo jovenes normales y corrientes disfrutaban de su fin de semana, pero entre ellos uno se adentraba a un barrio marginal. ¿Intenciones? Desconocidas.

Este chico era bien conocido por su afan al mar, su gran entusiasmo, y como no, su enorme energia para las cosas, ¡ah! y no olvidar el gran amor que le tiene a Tachimukai Yuuki.

Se metio por un cajellon estrecho, maloliento, en ruinas, con vagabundos dormidos-eso aparentaban- hasta que topo con la persona que a la que habia llamado.

-¿Eres tu a la persona que llame?-pregunto dudoso el joven mirando a los lados. El chico apoyado en la pared alzo la vista sacando una bolsita con un polvo blanquecino.

-¿Tsunami?-sorprendido el muchacho con la droga en mano-No sabia que alguien como tu necesitara de la cocaina-medio riendose. El chico ofendido baja la cabeza.

-Solo damela, Fudou-pidio sacando dinero de su bolsillo.

-Tranquilo amigo mio-con una sonrisa maliciosa- esta vez la casa invita-dandose sin recibir el dinero a cambio.

-¿Me invitas? Algo tramas-enchandose para atras, pero en su rostro se podia ver la desesperacion de obtener la droga en sus manos.

-¡Oh! Acabamos de conocernos de cliente a proveedor y ya me conoces a la perfeccion-sacando una sonrisa siniestras-Quiero una sola cosa, espia a Goenji Shuuya, cada paso, cada movimiento.

Agarrando la cocaina con ansias y tranquilidad, volteo su mirada a Fudou-No me llames amigo, porque no lo somos-pausando-Trato hecho, solo dime porque.

-Querido Tsunami, eso es algo personal, obedece y tendras montones de droga sin pagar-la idea de no pagar, era tentadora aun mas cuando el lo necesitaba.

-Es..esta bien-se retira-"Perdoname Goenji, todo sea por un trato"-mira la bolsa del polvo blanco-"Tachimukai...me prometi a mi mismo no volver a consumirlo"-apretando su puño.

El joven que dio la droga, salio del lugar, pensativo, habia notado el deterioro de Kazemaru, eso le preocupaba, no porque le importara ni mucho menos. Tenia interes, solo eso se decia el ingenuo Fudou.

-Kazemaru...-se quedo parado pensando en el chico azulado- ¡No tengo porque protegerlo!-grito en sus pensamientos. En eso mira en un escaparate unas televisiones retransmitiendo un anuncio sobre la bulimia. Lo miro con atencion, el cigarro de su boca cayo, sus puños apreto con fuerza. Sabia que le pasaba.

En lo lejos, en la casa de Suzuno, en la cama junto con su amado Shirou, acariciaba los plateados cabellos, su rostro palido y somnaliento del joven.

-Eres tan hermoso-alagando al dormido, le dio un beso en la frente para levantarse, tenia que llamar a Midorikawa, que ultimamente no se encontraba del todo bien.

Cogio su movil, se dirigio al salon a marcar.

-Cogelo helado maldito-de pie dando vueltas cuando por fin cogen el movil.

-"Hola, ¿si?"-contesto el joven a la otra linea del movil

-Mido, soy Suzuno, ¿estas bien? Ultimamente estas raro, ni a clases vienes-preocupado.

-"Si...-con voz baja- solo que ...amm..."-no tenia palabras

-Dilo, somos amigos-animandolo con sus palabras.

-"Hiroto esta mas lejano a mi, pero por otra parte, Nagumo..."-dijo nervioso.

-¿Que tiene que ver con esto Nagumo?-dudoso.

-"Nada...-paranoico-"¡Suzuno ayudame!"

-¡No me grites, pedazo de helado!-regresando el grito.

-"Perdona, creo que siento algo por Nagumo, cada vez que Hiroto me evade, él me da animos, me consiente...es tan tierno conmigo"-sonrojoda, Suzuno se sintio un poco celoso, vale que este con Shirou y lo amaba, y que Nagumo era su amigo, pero le parecia raro que este se enamorara de Mido.

-Me alegro-lo dijo rapido, al parecer no sabia que decir-¿Que pasa con Hiroto?-pregunto.

-"Él me evita, no me hace caso, siempre esta fuera, y ...cuando me despisto por la calle, me echa cosas en cara, y al volver, Nagumo tiene que sacar la cara por mi, es tan borchornoso"-decaido.

-Creo que hablaremos muy serio con Hiroto-ya molesto.

-"¡No! Eso no por favor...sere yo quien hable..-triste- creo que tendremos que terminar nuetras relacion-dijo con voz triste, detras del joven estaba el pelirrojo de ojos verdes, que lo estaba escuchando todo, sus ojos se llenaron de odio. Le agarro por detras haciendo que Midorikawa tirara el movil al suelo, ahroa se escuchaban gritos.

-¡MIDO-CHAN! ESCUCHAME! ¿QUE PASA?-pregunto, al rato no se escucho nada, se quedo preocupado sentado en el sofa.

En la casa de los Kiyama Hiroto se desato en la rabia, abofeteo a Midorikawa por decir que sentia algo por Nagumo.

-¡Dejame en paz Hiroto!-le grito Midorikawa tirandole cosas, este cayo al suelo calmado.

-Yo..me...no tengo escusa-defendiendose tirado en el suelo, recobrando la cordura.

-¡Terminemos ahora mismo!-grito tanto que los de la casa salieron a ver que pasaba, el padre y hermana de Hiroto, no podian entender que pasaba, Midorikawa echo a llorar a mares, Nagumo que pasaba por ahi para recoger unas cosas, llego al salon donde resguardo al joven entre sus brazos.

-¿Que esta pasando aqui? ¡Hiroto explica!-pidio la hermana en molestia, dejaron el salon echo un desastre.

-Midori no me dejes por favor-acercandose a Mido, pero este le rechazo.

-Nagumo...llevame contigo por favor a tu casa, quiero irme...-rogando entre lagrimas, el mayor obedecio rotundamente. Al llevarse al chico todos le miraron extrañados, Hiroto no hizo nada, se quedo en su cuarto pensando. El joven de ojos negros, entraba en el coche con ojos llorosos dejando atras su hogar, todos se despiedieron de él.

-No te vayas Mido-le pidio Diam mientras le abrazaba.

-Lo se, pero este no es mi lugar, de momento me quedare donde Nagu-chan-secandose las lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Pequeño-hablo el padre de Hiroto-No te vayas, pero si es tu decision, toma-sacanco un dinero-si quieres dinero dimelo, estoy para ayudarte, Nagumo cuidalo bien por favor.

-Lo are señor Kiyama-entrando en el coche-mañana le devuelvo el coche.

-No te preocupes no lo uso tanto, Cuidaos, chicos-mirando como se iba el coche entre la noche, el joven peliverde rompio a llorar tambaleandose, le amaba tanto, pero a la vez sabia que era mejor.

_"Duele este sentimiento que hay dentro de mi pecho, siento como quiere escapar, ¿sera mas facil no sentir? Ayudame a olvidar el dolor, rellena mi corazon con el amor del bueno"-_Midorikawa Ryuuji.

_"Proteger, es la unica palabra que me viene a la cabeza cuando me pierdo en sus ojos. Destino cruel a la vez de bondadoso"-_Nagumo Haruya.

-Estaras bien-cogiendo su mano llena de lagrimas-No te are daño-mirando sus ojos negros-Te protegere-mirando a la carretera.

En la casa nuestro protagonista, Kazemaru Ichirouta, se encontraba frente el espejo de su casa en boxers.

-¡Mierda! Estoy muy gordo, esto no puede seguir asi-tirando lo que tenia de comida: chocolate, helados, chucherias, fruta, todo.

-¡Quiero estar hermoso para Goenji! No me puede ver asi-desquiciado, estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo, que se desmayo en el piso de su habitacion no le quedaban energias. En el suelo se quedo todo el dia, esta tan obsesionado con su cuerpo y verse bien, que se olvido de si mismo, tan solo le rondaba por su cabeza una palabra.

"Goenji"

A las horas, el muchacho desmayado se levanto en su cama con el pijama puesto, su madre lloraba, su padre le miraba con tristeza, a su lado un doctor le daba las insdicaciones al padre.

-Señor Kazemaru, su hijo sufre de bulimia, segun lo que e notado, se provoca los vomitos, y esta bajo en defensa, hierro y proteinas, le recomiendo mandarlo a un centro.-diciendo sus soluciones. Kazemaru se negaba en rotundo.

-¡Madre si me amas, no me dejes ir, por favor!-le rogaba.

-Hijo, no puedo-llorando- cuando llegamos el doctor ya estaba aqui examinandote-le decia entre sus brazos.

-¿Como?-ensanchando sus ojos- ¿Quien entro a mi cuarto? ¡Hable maldito doctor mata sanos!-le grito.

-Joven, mis recursos y contactos son secretos, señores si me permiten me retiro, muchas gracias, y cuidese joven-saliendo de la casa.

-Gracias doctor-sin soltar a su hijo de sus abrazos.

-¡Como no nos dimos cuenta!-le echaba la culpa el padre- Hijo perdonanos, por favor, nosotros te queremos. El joven no hacia caso, solo queria verse bien para su novio. Esto le iba arruinar el dia. Durante la madrugada opto por escaparse y no se encerrado en un centro. Corria por las calles, mareado, apenas podia ver bien. Chocaba contra la gente, queria verlo, amarlo, ser suyo.

Cuando las fuerzas le volvian abandonar, se encontro con el novio de su querido amigo, Tachimkai, sin energias cayo a los brazos de Tsunami que paseaba por ahi por casualidad, Sin dudarlo llamo a Fudou. Notaba cierto interes en él.

_"Amar es dulce, a la vez que amargo, hay que escoger muy bien su fruto del arbol_"-Goenji Shuuya,

Capitulo 4: Perdido.


	4. 4 Perdido

Capitulo 4: Perdido.

_"Pense que amar es cosa de debiles, ¿Acaso soy debil? ¿Seras mi nuevo capricho?. Odio sentir esto en mi pecho. Desaparece. A la vez quedate"-_Fudou Akio.

Tras recibir la llamada del mayor, no dudo en levantarse vestirse y salir de su casa sin antes echar a su "compañia"

-Vete de mi casa-ordeno el joven cogiendo su movil.

-¿Como? Me llamas y me dices esto, capullo-la chica se levanta y sale con su ropa fuera del departamento.

-Ingenua-dijo cerrando su departamente.-Ahora tengo cosas mas importantes.

Entre las calles corria, era de madrugada, no habia casi gente, las luces se apagaban los locales cerrados. Luna testigo, un nuevo escenario, un encuentro, una verdad. ¿Sera un juego: la verdad o la mentira?.

Llegando al lugar acordado, un parque donde Tsunami daba vueltas mirando a la luna, Kazemaru descansaba en un banco con la chaqueta del mayor encima.

-¡LLege!-dijo Fudou sin aliento, caminando lentamente.

-Ya era hora hombre-le saludo Tsunami, pero este paso de largo ignorandolo, miro al joven azulado.

-Capullo Goenji-aprentando sus puños con el ceño en alto.

-Fudou, Goenji esta dolido nada mas-antes de seguir este le dio un golpe en la cara. Cayo al suelo del dolor. Se froto la mejilla, enfadado.-¡¿Que mierda te pasa?

-Me estaba desahogando nada mas-cogiendo al chico en brazos-Me lo llevo a mi casa, ve a la tuya antes de que Tachi sospeche.

-Esta bien pesado, pero me quedo por aqui mas tiempo

-¿Por que?-preguntando con el chico en brazos.

-Tengo insomnio, asi que divago por las calles-contesto.

-Mal vas chico. No te fies de nadie por estas calles.-marchando.

-Una cosa, ¿Por que tanto interes en él?-preguntando- Todos sabemos que eres mister ego.

El chico se quedo parado en su lugar con el azulado en brazos, pensataivo cerro los ojos alzando su vista al cielo.

Hace mas de un mes, despues del dia de San Valentin, el chico de ojos verdes penetrantes y oscuros, se encontraba solo en un parque observando a los niños gastar bromas con petardos mientras fumaba un poco.

-Estos niños, son una risa-riendose al verlos jugar, suspira hondamente, el dia era bueno, solo corria algo de brisa, noto algo detras suyo, temia que sea alguien con malas intenciones volteo enseguida. Su alma se calmo por completo. Una fuente de emocion crecio en su interior.

-¿Que haces aqui?-sorprendido- Es mas.. ¿Como me has encontrado?

-Bueno, solo e tenido que pensar como tu-mostrando una sonrisa gustasa, el viento mecia esos largos cabellos azulados.-Queria darte las gracias Fudou

-A mi, ¿Por que? Yo no he echo nada, y menos un favor-desviando la mirada fumando. Miro de reojo como el chico se molestaba,

-¡Mentiroso! Gracias a ti, estoy saliendo con Goenji, el chico que tanto me gusta-sonrojado-Has sido mi amuleto de la suerte.

-¿Amuleto de la suerte? Me da a mi que alguien se pasa con la medicacion-en burla sin dejar el tabaco.

-No seas tan modesto conmigo-acercandose mas a él- He comprobado que los prejuicios son malos, y menos si los rumores se apoderan de ti, y hacen que te pongas en contra de algo-hablando con firmeza.

-Esas cosas serian ciertas, si la gente como yo no lo demuestro, pero soy un orgulloso, adicto a cosas, cosas malas para alguien como tu-alardenado.

-Fudou...-en bajo-Los humanos fuimos creados por eso, para equivocarnos y levantarnos, No nos deberiamos rendir nunca-aferrandose a él, Fudou dejo caer su cigarro, la gente del alrededor pensaron que era una pareja enamorada. ¿Verdad? ¿Comienzo?

-Kazemaru...Tú jamas me llegaras a conocer nunca-apartandolo de su lado. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Fudou!-grito-Hagamos una promesa-con el ceño fruncido, este se giro nuevamente parandose en su lugar a la espera de las palabras del otro.

-¿Que es lo que me propones?-interesado, le gustaban los retos por pequeños que fueran.

-¡Se amigo mio, siempre!-un poco apenado.

-Me esperaba algo mas interesante-cogiendole del menton, alzo su cara para que le mirara-Yo, no necesito amigos en este mundo podrido-riendose.

-¡Sere tu amigo lo prometo!-con la mirada decidida-Lo sere...¡Lo juro! Y a cambio tu seras siempre mi amigo, y estaras a mi lado.

-No soy un sujetavelas en una relacion de dos, soy mas egoista en ese entorno-yendose- Como mucho jugare a quien le gana a Goenji.

-¿Como?-sonrojado no entendia esas palabras.

-Quiero decir que, en otras palabras, olvidate de Goenji, y enamorate de mi-marchandose, Kazemaru no se quedo atras, sonrio alegremente y dijo:

-¡Acepto el reto y no perdere!-riendo, ambos reian.

_"Ganar o perder, ese es el camino de la vida, ¿Me ganare tu corazón?. Olvidarte es lo unico que no podria hacer en esta vida"-_Kazemaru Ichirouta.

-No quiero ni esforzarme en este absurdo juego, pero aceptare, ¿Podras amarme realmente? Si llega ese momento, te alejare de mi lado-pronuncio en lo mas bajo dejando atras al chico que hizo aquella promesa.

El joven de cabellos rosados se quedo sin saber el porque de esa obsesion por el chico. Se fue hacia su casa, donde le esperaba Tachimukai dormido en su cama.

-Tachimukai, suerte tengo por tener alguien tan puro como tu-pensaba mientras caminaba tranquilamente taradenado una cancion.

Jóvenes protagonistas de una vida real, historia contada por la misma vida con su puño y letra, sus palabras son pasos pequeños, saltos de la humanidad, ¿Cesara esta continualidad? podremos darnos la vuelta, agarrar la pluma de la vida, y con nuestras manos, escribir el final a nuestros fragiles vidas e insaciables, llenas de curiosidad. ¿Cuando el humano se quitara las vendas de los ojos? Deseo que la humanidad, se quite el sucio manto de sus ojos, se gire y mire a los ojos de los niños, que vean la realidad donde nos estamos obligando a vivir. ¿Es esta la vida que anhelamos, no lo creo en absoluto.

Llegando al departamente del joven chico que llevaba en brazos a Kazemaru, abrio la puerta, noto el frio que habia en su casa, vivia solo despues de todo. Sus padres no quisieron saber nada de él, al contrario se escapo de casa, se las apaño bien solo. Como siempre.

Deposito al joven desmayado en su habitacion, lo arropo bien al jove, se quedo observando aquel rostro tan angelical, por acto seguido, rozo con su mano las mejillas tan calidas rosadas, sonrio por una vez en su vida con sinceridad, hacia memoria de los momentos en los cuales el muchacho irrumpia en sus asuntos, lo seguia en las clase, los pasillos, a su casa, en todo, hasta que un dia Goenji separo esa amistad a la cual Fudou siempre nego por "orgullo y arrogancia". Suspiro en profundidad, cerro los ojos, soltando unas palabras:

-¿Esto es amor? Kazemaru...no sabes cuanto daño te estas haciendo por un amor ciego, lleno de locura, por favor...entra en tus cabales...-tocando sus cabellos enredados y alboratados. De alguna manera lo extrañaba, echaba de menos que se metiera en sus asuntos junto con el adicto a los helados, siempre detras de este. Ni sus amigos pueden disfrutar de tiempo con Kazemaru.

-Acaba con esta locura-suspira de nuevo, ahora se levanta con lentitud sin levantarlo-Si no quieres ayudarte. Cambiaremos nuestras promesas, sere tu amigo, y tu seras...-tocando su frente soltando una risa de inseguridad- Tu seras quien se ..¿enamore de mi? Loca idea-cerrando la puerta de su habitacion.

"_Mis palabras se convirtiran en cuchillas, donde en tu corazon clavare hasta saciarme de tus lagrimas"-_Midorikawa Ryuuji

Capitulo 5: La sorpresa.

Bueno gente agradezco a todas que leen este fic, ahora cambiara el orden, en el capitulo 5 saldra la pareja Nagumo x Midori, cada capitulo contara como la pareja cuentan su historia como se conocieron o como llevaran su relacion. Pero siempre manteniendo la pareja principal - Fudou x Kazemaru.

Goenji, no le tengo mania es un mutuo acuerdo donde no sabia a quien poner, pero sacare mas personajes entre ellos dos OCC.

¡Sorpresa! Are algo que mas pense hacer, pero mis amigas y mi novio me estan animando, are un doujishin-mini manga- de este fic y el de ¿Nuestros hijos del futuro? Haber que tal, ya tengo las ideas y tal, este finde empiezo hacerlos. Espero que sean de su agrado si los llego a subir.


End file.
